Just One Or Is There?
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: For a while AJ Styles only cared for himself but what happens when he goes out of his way for one person? AJ Styles/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Ok guys AJ's new personality gave me the idea for this Short Story :D :D It's AU to me because in this Katie is not a wrestler, she's actually nice to people and some people scare her :D :D Anyway as always you flame, you're blocked. Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

Katie Borden sat in her office as Slammiversary began looking over the show for tonight to make sure everything was going right. So far everything was…as long as Aces and Eights didn't ruin them but knowing them they would. She watched as Chris Sabin won the X Division Championship and smiled and appalled him. After he won Hulk Hogan walked out and congratulated him.

"And this is the part where I walk up and leave." Katie said to herself as she walked up and walked to catering and got something to drink. When she got there she got a bottle of water and gulped it down while she was doing that she noticed a figure watching her closely.

"Who are you?" Katie asked as the figure disappeared. "Show yourself!" She demanded.

"Don't mind if I do." A voice smirked and Katie turned around.

"Not like that Joey." Katie said disgusted as Joey Ryan stood in front of her smirking.

"You just said show yourself and I am." Joey smirked.

"Grow up Joey" Katie yelled disgusted as she tried walking away but Joey grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!"

"You know you want me Katie." Joey smirked.

"Let me go or I will fire you!" Katie yelled.

"I think being fired would be worth it." Joey smirked as he tried Dragging Katie away but then she felt him fall down then she looked up and saw AJ Styles with his fist clenched and looking down at Joey glaring and seething at him.

"Um…thanks AJ…" Katie said as AJ looked at her and calmed down but still had that look on his face only….it wasn't dark when he looked at her. He nodded his head and walked away.

"_What was that about?" _Katie thought to herself as she went back to her office and shut the door then watched as Devon lost the title to Abyss. "Called it." She giggled as Dixie was announcing the second TNA Hall Of Fame member and she got up and walked out and was about to walk out with the rest of the roster but decided not to, instead walking outside and taking a deep breath before looking up at the sky. "It's beautiful out tonight."

"Better out here than in there." Katie heard a voice then she turned around to see AJ.

"AJ!"

"Call me Allen, that is my name." AJ said.

"You're talking to me?" Katie asked.

"Are you surprised?"

"Well…yeah."

"Don't be." Allen said walking up to her. "You did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?"

"You never deceived me or anything." Allen said.

"We've hardly talked or anything." Katie said as Allen put his hand under her chin.

"True, but you always stood up for me with the office." Allen said as he had Katie look at him.

"Of course, you deserve better." Katie said softly.

"You're the only one that gets that." Allen said as he leaned it to kiss Katie.

"AJ!" A voice yelled as Allen growled and turned around to see a stage hand.

"WHAT?!" Allen yelled angrily which made Katie jump and back off a bit.

"Your match is next." The stage hand said.

"Whatever." Allen said as the stage hand walked away then he looked at Katie who gave him a scared look. "We'll finish this after the show." He said as he walked back inside.

Katie stood still for a few before walking back inside.

"_Does Allen like me? He was about to kiss me after all." _Katie thought. _"But what if I end up deceiving him like the others…if I do….will he hurt me?..." _She thought as she walked to a monitor and watched Allen's match against Kurt which Kurt won. Katie walked back into her office and got her stuff ready then watched the final match was her brother Sting vs. Bully Ray for the TNA world title. She had her fingers crossed hoping her brother would win but Bully did instead. She had tears in her eyes as she ran towards the ring and checked up on him and hugged him tightly but then felt herself be pulled up by the hair.

"Look here boys Stingers little sister decided to come out!" Bully yelled as Katie struggled.

"Let's give her something to come out for!" Devon yelled as they set up for the power bomb then _Evil Ways _played and Allen slowly walked to the ring and when he got in the ring he grabbed the hammer from DOC and started hitting the members with it until they retreated then he looked down at Katie then walked to the back as Katie hugged her brother then helped him to the back.

"Steve…is it really over?" Katie asked as her and Steve was in the back and they sat down.

"I don't know Katie." Steve said softly. "I honestly don't know…"

"You can't leave Steve!" Katie yelled as she hugged him.

"I can't help it Katie." Steve said softly looking down.

"Who will fight Aces and Eights?!" Katie asked.

"AJ will…give him time to come around…he just needs a reason to." Steve said.

"What do you think it will be?" Katie asked.

"I don't know but it'll come sooner or later." Steve said as he hugged Katie. "Go get some rest Kiddo."

"Ok." Katie smiled as she got up and got her stuff but for some reason decided to wait until everyone left. When they did Katie grabbed her stuff and walked out and saw Allen standing by his motorcycle. "Allen…"

"Shall we finish this?" He asked handing her a helmet and she took it and put it on and got on the back of his motorcycle and they drove off.

_Me: Ok talking to Katie, helping her from Aces and Eights? I thought AJ was in this for himself? Oh well what does he want with Katie? Does he like her or something? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back :D :D Sorry if this Chapter sucks but I'm not feeling well but I wanted to get this up :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think hrodenhaver and lovethemafia for favoring this :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think lovethemafia for adding this to their alerts :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D _

Chapter 2

Allen and Katie rode out of town for a bit but not too far out. After a while he stopped and parked his bike and helped Katie off and he held her hand and they walked a bit and sat down where Allen pulled her close to him without saying anything.

"This is beautiful." Katie smiled as she held on to Allen but he said nothing. "You're not one for words lately are you?" She asked looking down and Allen kept her close

"Why would I be?" Allen asked after a while. "They'll just tell me what to think, what to say, all that bullshit." He said bitterly and Katie looked at him.

"_He just needs a reason to come around." _Katie thought as she hugged him tighter and they stayed silent for a while.

"Allen?" She asked as Allen just looked at her. "What TNA did to you over the past year was wrong, with this whole Clare Lynch bullshit and all, them leaving you to fend for yourself, I wanted to desperately help, but they told me stay out of it…plus I doubt you wanted me to help, besides what could I have done right?" She asked as she laughed sadly.

"More than what everyone else had done." Allen said looking down and Katie tightened her hug. "Since those bastards came in they treated me like crap and everything." He growled.

"Who? Hogan and Bischoff?" Katie asked and Allen had a dark look on his face and nodded his head. "They treated me like crap too, wouldn't listen to me for the longest time because they thought I was too young to be the VP and everything, they told me to stay out of everything." She said as Allen tightened his grip on her. "They only care about themselves, I saw it WCW, I even begged my brother to leave but he said the money was too good and when Hogan finally did leave it was too late." She said. "WCW went down." She said. "I know he refused to go to the WWE and I don't blame him. It's just that…it seems like he doesn't care if Hogan and Bischoff ruin everything."

"Nobody seems to give a crap if they ruin anything or not, people think Hogan and Bischoff are so great, it makes me sick." Allen scoffed

"Me too, to be honest it got worse when Brooke came in." Katie said.

"If I didn't know better I'd think Hogan and Dixie are having an affair." Allen said and Katie softly giggled.

"I'd believe that if she lets him run over her company." Katie giggled.

"Don't you mean his company technically since his name is on every fucking thing?" He asked as he growled.

"Wish Dixie would grow a set." Katie said softly.

"She won't deal with it!" Allen snapped and Katie jumped a bit and he hugged her lovingly as to say he was sorry.

"They might as well get rid of me…" Katie said softly.

"No they shouldn't!" Allen growled. "You're the ONLY great person in management, remember that." He said. "No matter what those fuckers say, got it?" He asked as Katie nodded her head and he hugged her tightly and they stayed there in silence for a while until Allen got up and got on his bike and Katie looked at him confused. "Don't you want to head back to the hotel?" He asked as she nodded her head and got up and took the helmet she wore earlier and got on the bike and they drove off.

When they got back to the hotel they got off his bike and they checked in then walked up to Katie's room.

"Tonight was fun." Katie smiled as they were at Katie's room and Allen just looked at her. "Allen?" She asked and he said nothing until they got to her room and he held on to her. "Well this is my room." She smiled softly. "I'll see you tomorrow then." She said as Allen refused to let her go. "Allen."

"Stay with me tonight." Allen said.

"You want me to stay with you?" Katie asked as Allen nodded his head and she opened the door and they both walked in. "Want the couch? The Bed or…"

"Anywhere with you." Allen said as Katie got in her bag and got ready for bed.

"Need the bathroom before I use it?" Katie asked as Allen shook his head then she walked in and turned on the shower and took off her clothes and got in.

"_Why is Allen interested in me?" _Katie thought as she took her shower. _"He hates everyone in the world so why would he be following me around and wanting me to be around him?" _She thought some more. _"Why does he think I'm so special?" _She thought as she relaxed a bit.

After her shower Katie dried her hair and changed into a black spaghetti strap tank top with Pink shorts. After she brushed her hair she walked in and saw Allen in his boxers standing there looking at her.

"Allen." Katie said softly as Allen walked over to her and caressed her cheek.

"Katie." Allen said softly as he leaned in again.

"Allen." Katie said softly again as she kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss and pulled her close to him to the point where he picked her up and held on to her as he kissed her. After a few they broke apart and they looked at each other for a while and Katie knew just by the look in his eye that he loved her and wanted her he just couldn't say for some reason. "Do you trust me enough not to hurt you?" She asked softly caressing his cheek.

"Will you take me as I am?" Allen asked as Katie nodded her head.

"I will." She whispered.

"Then I trust you." Allen said as he carried her to the bed and gently put her down and got next to her and held her close to him never wanting to let her go.

_Me: Ok they're dating...I think. One problem though. AJ is still distant from her. Will he let her in or will the relationship be a bust? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And I'm trying my best to keep AJ's current personality in this story although it will change a bit later but for now it'll stay the same :D Hopefully :D :D Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover and Nancy for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D I would also like to think mycachristinablack for adding this to their alerts :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D Oh and for the sake of this story AJ was never married and had kids._

Chapter 3

The next morning Katie slowly woke up feeling a bit warm, when she tried to move she felt something around her then lightly turned around and saw Allen sleeping next to her.

"_He looks so peaceful sleeping." _Katie thought as she reached up to gently caress his cheek with her finger but as she did Allen opened his eyes and she froze. "Morning Allen." She smiled softly as he said and did nothing but look at her for a few then he slowly and softly smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

_I won't ever give up, you'd understand by getting up.  
No one to bring me down, I'd never fall to the ground._

"What the hell?!" Katie asked as she reached over and answered her iPhone. "What is it Dixie?" She asked as Allen glared at her phone. "Dixie please tell me on Thursday, I almost got attacked by Aces and Eights." She said sounding stressed hanging up and lying back down. "Sorry about that, Dixie does business at weird times and with weird people as well." She said as Allen just looked at her then kissed her forehead.

"They bother you too much." He said getting up and stretching. "You need to get away from them."

"I try but I am an executive sadly." Katie yawned.

"Turn off your phone, spend a couple of days with me." He said getting up and getting to the shower.

"A couple of days with him?" Katie asked to herself as she looked up. "I don't know." She said to herself. "Will he hurt me, or do…what?" She asked herself looking up then sitting up. "What's going on? I spend one night with him and already I'm like under his spell. What's going on with me? What is it about him that's making me want to be around him more? I mean what if he hurts me or…" She said as she heard the shower. "What if I lose his trust?" She asked herself. "I'm the only one he really trusts right now. Or did he just say that to gain my trust?" She asked as she got up and passed back and forth. "I'll see how this plays out." She said as she heard the shower stop then she walked in and saw him with a towel around him.

"I'm sorry!" Katie said covering her eyes.

"Don't have to look away it's just us here." Allen said drying his hair and Katie slowly looked at him then blushed. After he dried his hair he looked at her and she looked at him for a long while before walking up to him and cuffing his cheek.

"You are handsome." Katie smiled softly as she held it and Allen just looked at her and held his hand on her hand then leaned in to give her a passionate kiss which she returned wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer to her and he held on tight to her then they broke apart looking each other in the eyes for a long while.

"Well we better ready to go." She said softy as Allen nodded his head and she left to the other room and got changed and he came out wearing what he had on last night, minus his No One Shirt which was replaced with a plain black shirt. "You ready?" She asked as he nodded his head and they grabbed their stuff and checked out and left. "I have my rental with me if…"

"I'll go on my bike, you follow." He said as she nodded her head.

"Alright, call me if you want to stop anywhere ok?" She asked and he nodded his head and they put their stuff in Katie's rental and she got in it and saw Allen get on his bike and she followed him.

After they got to Georgia they dropped off Katie's rental at a rental place then they rode on Allen's bike the rest of the way to his house. After a bit of ways Katie saw that it was a pretty big house.

"Wow." She smiled as they parked and got up and went inside. "You live here?" She asked as Allen nodded his head. "This is big enough to raise a couple of kids." She said as he said nothing as he went upstairs and she followed him. "Allen, do you have any kids?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Never married." He said as they went to his room and they put their stuff down.

"How come?" She asked as he was silent. "Too personal? I'm sorry I didn't mean to get too personal." She said feeling bad.

"Didn't want to." He said simply. "Nobody interested me until now."

"Nobody?" Katie asked as he shook his head. "Oh." She said softly backing up a bit.

"Katie, I'm not going to hurt you." He said as he sensed her backing up. "As long as you don't hurt me."

"Why would I hurt you?" Katie asked.

"I can tell you won't. That's why I said I'll trust you and I do. You're the only one I trust Katie. You're the only one." Allen said.

"_The only one." _She thought softly as she went up and hugged him from behind and he turned around and hugged her back and she started crying and he hugged her tighter.

"I just can't believe how everyone made you." Katie cried. "I always thought that…"

"Enough." He said softly. "You did nothing I told you that. Please don't cry over me. I'm not worth it." He said as Katie stopped crying.

"To me you are." Katie said softly wiping her tears on his jacket. "To me you are." She said as they hugged each other tighter.

_Me: Deep down within his dark core AJ does have a sweet side :D For Katie at least (Everyone else hell no in his eyes lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: I'm bacccccckkk *Evil laughs* Seriously though here is the next Chapter :D :D I worked on most of it from my iPhone :D :D Once again I hope I still stick to AJ's personality :D (I watched a Inside Impact with him and I have an idea I'll use for that later hopefully :D :D) Anyway I would love to think Britney and babygurl1944 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think X Ranger13 for favoriting this and adding this to their alerts :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think babygurl1944 and RainbowShelby for adding this to their alerts as well :D :D You rock as well :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 4

Later on that evening Katie took a long nap while Allen was around the house doing who knows what. When it was dark outside Katie woke up.

_"I slept that late?"_ She thought as she got up and stretched and went downstairs and saw that Allen was nowhere to be found. _"Must be off somewhere."_ She thought again as she went into the kitchen. _"Hope he doesn't mind me fixing something to eat."_ She thought as she took out some bacon and eggs and started cooking.

Meanwhile Allen was outside in the back yard in the woods looking up at the sky. Since only caring for himself, he's done this every night he's been home, even if it stormed. Tonight though he had someone else on the mind, someone who he knew he could confide in and everything.

_"Could Katie really love someone like me?" _He thought as he laid down looking up at the sky. _"Someone who seems to not give a crap about what's going on? Is she with me because she feels sorry for me?"_ He thought looking up. "Katie is not like that." He said getting up and stretching and walking back to the house. When he almost got there he caught his foot in something and tripped.

"Shit!" He yelled as he got up and felt everywhere on his body. "Nothing broken." He said walking to the backyard then walking inside and saw Katie put the finishing touches on two sandwiches.

"Hey Allen, hope you don't mind but I made bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches." Katie smiled as Allen looked at her for a few without saying anything which made Katie smile nervously then eventually slowly frown. "You don't like Bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches?" She asked as he was still silent for a moment.

"I don't mind." Allen said as he went to the living room and took off his shoes, but when he did they both noticed something.

"Allen your foot is bleeding!" Katie yelled running over to him. "Where is your First Aid Kit?" She asked sounding really worried.

"My room under the bed, it's no big deal, it'll heal." Allen said as Katie quickly ran upstairs and got it and ran back down and took off the bloody sock and started wiping off the blood.

"What happened Allen?" Katie asked sounding scared as Allen said nothing and looked at her as she wiped it off then got an alcohol wipe. "This will sting." She said as she used it to wipe off his foot, he softly winced but that was it. After she got done with that Katie started wrapping it up. "There." She smiled as she put everything in the first aid kit and put it down and sat next to him. "What happened?" She asked again sounding worried as he once again said nothing. "Why won't you tell me Allen?" She asked sadly as Allen looked at her and saw tears in her eyes as he hugged her.

"It's just my foot, it's not the end of the world, please don't cry over me, we discussed this." Allen said keeping her close.

"I can't help it." Katie said wiping her face off. "I just really care about you that's all." She sniffled. "It may be a short amount of time but its true, you were once this sweet, innocent, nice guy that everyone liked and that I was too nervous to talk to, but those same people changed you into this." She said sadly as Allen didn't reply right away.

"Katie? You'll like any me right? Old or current?" He asked as Katie nodded her head.

"Of course, you asked me to take you as you are and I am." Katie said. "As long as you love me and don't betray me or hurt me in any way I'll take any side of you, good or evil." She said as Allen almost smiled and nodded his head and kept her close for a bit.

"Hey, you still want to eat? Both of us haven't eaten all day." Katie said as she redundantly broke away from him.

"Not hungry but I will." Allen said as Katie nodded her head and got up and got the sandwiches and handed a plate to him and he started eating it.

"How is it?" Katie asked as Allen nodded his head right away.

"Best sandwich I've ever had in a while." Allen said as he ate. "You cook more?"

"Yeah, when Steve was in WCW, mom taught me how when he was on the road a lot. She was the best cook ever in my opinion." Katie smiled as Allen finished his sandwich right away. "Want mine?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Eat, like me you had nothing all day." Allen said as she nodded her head and started eating it.

"You want anything else to eat?" Katie asked as Allen shook his head and watched her eat. After she got done she took the plates in the kitchen and washed them and put them away.

"Need anything else?" Katie asked as Allen shook his head.

"Just you." He said as Katie nodded her head and went to hold his hand.

"Anything you want to do then?" Katie asked as Allen stood there for a moment. "Up to you on this one, I don't want to control how you think." She said.

"You won't." Allen said.

"Then choose." Katie smiled as Allen stood there for a minute then took Katie outside and he took her to where a hammock was then they both laid on it as Katie had her head on Allen's chest and he held her as they looked up. It's beautiful out here." She said as she looked at him.

"Peaceful away from those idiots." Allen said as he held Katie close.

"Why do you worry about work all the time?" Katie asked. "You're not there right now, you're here. Why do….Do I remind you of work?" She asked sadly as Allen shook his head and held on to her. "Try not to worry as much about it when you're at least around me ok?" She asked as Allen did nothing for a few then slowly nodded his head. "Good." She smiled as she hugged him.

_Me: I honestly wish AJ would understand that Katie really cares about him (He does but he could be denying it or something) Will he open up to her all the way soon or later? :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I'm finally back with the next Chapter :D :D Sorry I took so long but Writers Block, my Job and a lot of other things got in the way but here it is :D :D I would like to think Welcome To Fright Night for favoriting and adding this to their alerts :D You rock! :D I would also like to think TrinityBelle40 for adding this to their alerts as well :D You rock! :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 5

A few days later Katie and Allen were back on the road with Impact and Katie was handling her backstage duties and watching the BFG Series competitors in the ring and luckily enough, Allen was one of them. After watching them in the ring with Hogan Katie got up and walked to the Knockouts locker room.

"Ladies everything going ok in here?" Katie asked.

"Of course Katie, I have everything under control." Mickie smiled and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Mickie, let me remind you that you're just the Knockouts Champion, not the VP of the Knockouts like Brooke ok?" Katie asked.

"Katie don't worry, you really think I would go over the boundaries?" Mickie asked.

"Yes and Velvet is getting her rematch next tapings." Katie said as she walked off and Mickie had her mouth open in shock as she walked away and saw the Gut Check contestants waiting to see who they would face tonight. Katie mostly kept her focus on Allen who was standing in a dark corner looking straight ahead like he didn't care. For some reason Katie put her hand over her heart and looked at him. She felt for him, she really did.

"Trouble Katie?" She heard a voice ask and Katie refused to turn around because she knew who it belonged to.

"Not at all." Katie growled.

"Why are you looking at AJ like that?" A second voice asked.

"None of your business." Katie growled some more.

"Come on Katie, we're friends are we?" The first voice asked putting something in front of her.

"Daniel, please get that appletini away from me, and besides we aren't friends, you guys think we are. I just think you two are annoying as fuck." Katie said turning around to see Daniel and Frankie aka Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian.

"Us? Annoying as fuck? Katie you hurt our feelings." Frankie said putting his hand over his heart pretending to be sad.

"You guys are faking so shut up!" Katie yelled annoyed as she looked over and saw Allen gone.

"What's the matter? Your boyfriend gone?" Daniel asked as Katie turned towards them.

"Eat a dick." She said as she walked away.

"Was it something we said?!" Frankie and Daniel asked as Katie walked away.

"_Ever since those two became a tag team I wish they would jump in a lake of lava and drown." _Katie thought as she walked back in her office and saw Allen sit on the couch. "Allen?"

"My match is next before last so I'm waiting in here." He said as Katie walked in.

"So you don't want to wait with the others?" Katie asked as Allen shook his head and she sat at her desk. "It's pretty boring in here." She said as Allen said nothing but looked at her as she typed on the computer.

"Aren't you supposed to be paying attention to the matches to see who you need to face in the future?" Katie asked as Allen shook his head.

"I'll beat them no problem." He said as he looked at her some more and Katie worked on her computer some more then noticed Allen look at her.

"You need something Allen?" Katie asked as he shook his head.

"Just like looking at you." He said and she blushed and worked some more and saw the Knockouts out in the ring with Brooke.

"It's sad that we have only a handful of Knockouts now." Katie said. "It's like Dixie doesn't care about them anymore."

"Dixie doesn't care about ANYTHING but what she wants." Allen growled.

"I know." Katie said working some more. "I wish I can do something but Dixie and Hulk would try to stop me."

"DON'T let them and just do it." Allen said. "If they don't like it they can kiss your ass."

"I'll try next time." Katie said looking down.

"Don't try just DO." Allen said getting up and kissing her forehead then leaving.

"His match must be next." Katie said as she took a break from working and she watched Allen walk out first then grab a microphone. "He's going to talk?" She asked as he said he's not doing this for anything but the Money and that Impact Wrestling didn't deserve a hero.

"Allen." Katie said softly as she put her hand over her heart. "They really did ruin you did they?" She asked as she was about to cry then there was a knock at the door and she quickly wiped her tears. "Come in!" She said and Steve walked in.

"Hey Kiddo." He smiled as he went over and ruffled her hair. "How are you?"

"Heart is hurting." Katie said as Steve sat down.

"Who broke it?" He asked.

"Nobody, it hurts for someone else." Katie said softly as she started crying.

"Allen?" Steve asked.

"How did you know?" Katie asked as Steve got up and hugged her.

"I saw you two together and I can tell he really likes you." Steve said as he hugged her tightly

"I think he does." Katie cried. "I don't know."

"He's scared that's why." Steve said softly as he hugged Katie some more.

"Why is he scared?" Katie asked as she cried.

"Katie, his best friends betrayed him, Dixie abandoned him." Steve said. "He's scared that you'll do the same to him."

"I won't though!" Katie cried.

"You're telling that to the wrong person Katie." Steve said as he hugged her. "Got to prove that to Allen."

"How though if he stays closed up to me?" Katie asked as she cried.

"You've got to break down those walls somehow." Steve said. "He's your boyfriend."

"You're right." Katie said getting up. "I just don't know how though…"

"Find a way Katie." Steve said as Katie packed up. "Going somewhere?"

"I'm going back to the hotel." Katie said as she finished packing and left.

_Me: Tearing down AJ's Wall that Bad Influence and Dixie forced him to build in the first place. That's going to be pretty hard for Katie, Can she do it? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
